A home entertainment can include multiple electronic components. For example, a home entertainment system can include a compact disc (CD) player, a digital video disc (DVD) player, an audio receiver, a set top box, and a television. Further, the home entertainment system can include multiple speakers, e.g., two front speakers, two rear speakers, and a center speaker. Typically, each electronic component includes a remote control device that can be used to control the electronic component and each time a user wants to control a particular electronic component he or she must locate the remote for that device.
Universal remote control devices have been provided and a single universal remote control device can be used to multiple electronic components. In order to use the universal remote control device to control multiple electronic components, a code associated with each electronic component must be input to the universal remote control device in order to “unlock” the controls for each electronic component at the universal remote control device. Often, the only way to unlock the controls for a particular electronic component is to know the code associated with the electronic component and manually input the code to the electronic component. If the code is unknown, the controls for the electronic component cannot be unlocked and the electronic component cannot be controlled with the universal remote control device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of controlling multiple electronic devices of a home entertainment system.